Prologue To Melquiades
by Random Classmate
Summary: This is the prologue. If you are wondering about chara's attitudes read this. Please Review!!!!


I decided to write a prologue. Heh heh heh. Here it is. This may answer a few questions. Hopefully...... *sweatdrop* 

Prologue

By Random Classmate

Numair sat quietly next to the pond, hoping something nasty would come out and gobble him up. Why did she have to leave the day before the wedding. He hated her for that, but something deep inside his soul told him that he was never going to forget Veralidaine Sarrasri. His student, friend, and lover had left him. He thought he loved her, once upon a time. He decided love was for princes and their beautiful princesses living in their castles. Common men like himself couldn't afford to truly love someone. There was only wanting and a need for attention. Never love. He sighed. Heading towards a cliff, he prepared to jump. No one would miss Numair Salmalìn, if that was who he really was. It didn't matter. Arram Draper or Numair Salmalìn he didn't care. He just wanted to be dead. Finally reaching his destination, he saw a girl sitting on the edge of the cliff. _To many people here. Can't a man kill himself in peace. _She was a very pretty girl with short curly auburn hair. She stared down at the abysmal crater below, tears pouring down her pale cheeks. He walked to the edge. "Don't do it," she whispered quietly to him, "there is always another girl, or boy, depending what you're into." She smiled at him. 

"That wasn't funny.",He said sourly.

"Can'tya taka joke?", she said hoping to cheer him up.

"Not any more.", he said even more so spitefully.

"Sourpuss.", she mumbled. They sat looking at each other. He was glaring as laughter spilled out from her lips. 

"Isn't there anyone else you can _annoy_?", he said trying to be angry. It wasn't working. He started to laugh. 

"So Mr. Pouty can laugh. Kewl beans.", she said giggling.

"Kewl? Beans? Right...... No pipe weed for you." He smiled at her flashing his infamous shiny white teeth. (Tamora Pierce mentions his teeth all the time. I notice random stuff like that. That's why I'm _Random _Classmate.) They sat laughing for a time. Finally she said....

"So what's your name, Mr. Not-so-pouty-and-he-was-five-minutes-ago?"

"If I told you, you'd run screaming."he said becoming pouty again.

"... why?"

"I'm the type of person mother's use to scare their children with."

"........................", she then burst out laughing."For some odd reason I don't believe you. What's you name, Mr. Steadily-becoming-pouty-again. Can't be that bad."

"It is"

"Please tell me. I want to know now."

"Tell me your's first and then I'll tell."

"Arin Fang"

"Numair Salmalìn"

"Maybe it is that bad. Poor you should I go away so you can at least_ die _in peace?"

"No I've decided that I have better things to do than throw myself from a cliff into a chasm of pointy stones." 

"Did you really do that stuff to Daine?"

"No"

"Are you mad at me?"

".........."

"I take that as a yes......... pleasedon'tbemadatme. Ihatewhenpeoplegetmad. Ididn'tmeantomakeyoumad. andI'mreallyreally reallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreally reallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreally reallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreally reallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallysorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'm not mad at you. I'm just............................... hungry. Wanna get something to eat?"

"Sure! I'm starving!"

****************************************************************************************************

That's where everything started. He fell in love with her. They where all happy and junk until one day.................... (ihatetheseendings)

*****************************************************************************************************

"Numair? Are you listening to me? Numair? Numair?!?!"

"I'm listening.....", he said sleepily.

"I am going to have a baby."

"You told me that. About nine months ago."

"I mean I'm going to have one **_NOW_**!!!!"

"I'M UP!!!!!!" Numair rushed he wife into the nearest "hospital". It was actually only a big wooden building full of sick peeps. It took them several hours to finish their job. The doctors came out of the room where they held her prisoner. (I don't like hospitals)They strode quietly towards Numair. "Excuse us sir. We have some bad news. Your wife..... she........ couldn't handle the baby. She died."

(This is a dramatic pause for effect. Let's all cry and bow our heads.)

(End of silence)

Numair sat silently waiting for himself to get over the shock. "And the baby?"

Numair said quietly.

"He's fine. Very healthy. She named him Demitre before she....... "

"Demitre it is." He stepped into the room, and picked up the baby. He smiled at it. His son, the last bit of his wife he could keep. He decided, then and there, that he would never let a woman hurt his son like so many had him. He would never let his son love. He took one last look at his love and strode out of the hospital.

End of Prologue

So...... there's your prologue. That is why Numair is evil, the origin of Demitre, and why he doesn't like the idea of Melquiades and Demitre falling in love. Cute huh........

Well. I'm done. The sappyness has left the building. Bye all!-RC


End file.
